


Just A Little Sin

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dom and Sub, M/M, Sexual Content, light bonding, poth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: These characters do not belong to me.Goth belongs to: NekophyPalette belongs to: AngexciNaJ AU belongs to: Blogthegreatrouge





	

Palette slowly shut the door to the school supply house and Goth looked around. “Palette, are you sure it’s okay for us to be in here?” Goth was looking over all the equipment. Everything seemed neat and tidy, well organized and clean. “Of course. No one comes in here unless they need too and without a key.” Palette jingled a ring of keys and approached Goth from behind.

Goth heard the keys and turned to Palette. He had a strange look on his face, a familiar look that Goth has seen too many times. “P-Palette…w-we shouldn’t!” Goth didn’t know how he felt about doing this in the equipment house. Palette giggled and watched Goth back up into a box filled with hula hoops. Palette moved closer. “Are you scared of getting caught, Goth?” Palette pressed against Goth as he turned his head and a dark hue appeared on his face. A bright hue appeared on Palette’s as he watched Goth. He looked so cute while being this flustered. He was in control now and he loved every moment of it. Palette leaned forward and stood on his tip toes as he licked Goth’s neck, tasting him; savouring him.

Goth let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes. “P-Palette…n-no!” He felt Palette press against him more and pry his legs open with his knee then started to grind as he felt something in Goth’s pants began to form. “Goth, you love this. Say it~” Palette licked and bit his neck hard and he grinds his knee faster. Goth moaned and arched his back a little as he started to squirm. Palette gripped his shoulders tight and continued to fondle him.

He went under Goth’s shirt and gently started to stroke his spine and his ribs. “Goth, you’re making such naughty noises~” Goth groaned as Palette moved his hands down to Goth’s pants and started to undo them. Goth growled and grabbed Palette’s wrists. “Someone’s seem to have run out of manners, today. Locking me in here with you, touching me after I have said no.” Goth looked down at Palette and smirked.

“Looks like I need to show you what your manners are, Palette.” Goth pushed against Palette, forcing him back. Palette yelps and moved back, unable to push against Goth. He moved backwards as Goth moved forward until Palette stumbled on a tumble mat and laid on his back with Goth on top and pinning him down. “Good thing you locked that door. I hope no one hears how loud you can be.” Goth held Palette’s wrists together as he produced a jump rope from a box behind Palette’s head. He tied the other’s wrists tightly with the jump rope.

“W-Wait Goth!” Palette’s blush grew dark as Goth undid Palette’s pants and smiled. “There’s no time for waiting now. I can see how much you wanted me to do this and how bad you wanted this.“ Goth thrusts his hips against Palette’s and watched him moan and try to cover his face. Goth chuckled and turned Palette over as he pulled his pants lower. Goth tugged his own pants down, reveal the organ that was throbbing and wanting for a certain little Cheer Captain. “Don’t be too loud, Palette. You don’t want anyone to come and hear you.” Goth leaned down and licked Palette’s neck as he grabbed his hips and pushed into Palette.

He listened to him cry out. “Did I hit a good spot?” Goth teased. Palette whines as he smiles and his pupils turned into hearts. This overwhelming feeling of Goth being in him was amazing. “M-More…” He mumbled as Goth pulled the rope tighter on his wrists. “I can’t hear you, Palette.” He started to stroke Palette’s spine as he held himself inside of him. “M-More, Goth! Please!!” Palette cried out and Goth smiled then started to thrust into Palette hard. Goth groaned as Palette gripped the rope and moaned loud.

He repeatedly moaned Goth’s name and bit into his sleeve. Goth hunched over Palette as he thrusts into him hard. “D-Dammit! Y-You’re so tight! I-I think..!” He groans louder and gripped his hips tightly. “G-Goth! Y-You’re so big! I-I can’t take it!” He groans and pressed his rib cage against Palette’s back and hugged him from behind then lifted Palette up so they were both sitting up. Palette cried out louder as Goth spread his legs more and put his tied wrists behind his head. Goth licked and fondled Palette as he watched tears fill the other’s sockets.

“I-I’m gonna cum, Goth! I-I don’t know if I can hold on!” He whined and moaned louder. “Y-You didn’t ask Palette! H-Have you learned nothing?” Goth smiled. Palette pants and cries more as he held his tongue out. “P-Please!! C-Can I cum! C-Can I please cum!?” He pants and tilted his head back. “Y-Yes! Y-Yes!!” Goth thrusts harder, enjoying the sounds of Palette and the sounds he made with Palette.

They both tensed up as they felt their orgasms swelled inside of them. Palette thrusts his hips and Goth thrusts into Palette as the both cried out when they reached their climax. Palette and Goth both pants hard and laid on the mat. “Y-You…made a mess…Palette…that’s very unlike you, Cheer Captain.” Goth chuckled. Palette covered his face with his hands. “Goth! You big meanie!!” Palette yelled, flustered. Goth pulled out of Palette and laughed.


End file.
